1. Field of the Invention
The method of this invention resides in the area of the manufacture of structural beams out of refuse and more particularly relates to a method of manufacture of structural beams, panels and shapes made of refuse particulate produced by the agglomerate grinding of landfill material joined together at points of contact by resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recycling of refuse has become important in today's conservation-minded society. Prior art processes exist for the recycling of waste metals, glass, plastic, and paper into a wide variety of forms for reuse.